Brothers to the End
by Demangel Dog
Summary: The world is coming to an end and Dean refuses to leave Mother Earth behind to die without even trying to help her. Roman and Seth don't want to leave him behind. Will they join him in his fight or leave him on his own?


*Author's Note: I got the idea for this short story after listening to Talk is Jericho with my favorite wrestler guest-staring on the talk show, Dean Ambrose! WHOO! Chris and Dean talked mostly about Bigfoot and Yetis and aliens and ghosts and stuff. It was really fun listening to them (except Chris talks A LOT!)

*Disclaimer: I don't own WWE or the wrestlers and I wish Vince McMahon didn't either.

~xX-Xx~

"Dean! Please don't do this!"

The native Ohioan stood in the field, staring up at the sky, his clear blue eyes watching the dark clouds swirling overhead. They were supposed to be getting on the ship with the rest of the humans, but he had stopped to look back at the world he would be leaving behind. And now, staring at Mother Earth and watching her die, he just couldn't abandon her. She had given him life and kept him going all these years.

Seth grabbed onto Dean's arm. "Dean, please, come with us," he pleaded, but those pleas were falling on deaf ears. His brother just was not listening. "You can't stay here." He didn't want his brother to do this, especially now when the world was falling apart and people were trying to escape. He looked back at the eldest brother of the Shield.

The Samoan man walked over to them after telling the ship captain to hold up for just a few more minutes. A large hand came to rest on the Ohioan's shoulder. His grey eyes stared out at the world too, watching a meteor far off crash to the ground. "I don't think there's anything we can do, Dean."

"I know," came the quiet reply, the blue eyes still watching the sky.

"It's pretty much a lost cause."

"I know."

"But you still want to try."

A short nod. "Yeah, Rommy, she's our Mother and I owe her big time for keeping me alive for so long." The Lunatic's voice was quiet, the quietest it's ever been. Usually he was a wild unstoppable force that never seemed to shut up, especially when he was drunk, but it was different now. He was calm and serene, not fighting and screaming or attacking anyone with a fork or steel chair. His brothers had been waiting a long time to see this side of Dean and it just took the end of the world to make it happen.

The eldest brother breathed in slowly, eyes closing, jaws clenching for a moment. Many thoughts ran through his head, speeches and lectures about why this wasn't the time to be difficult. They didn't have time for any of this, not with the ships in a hurry to leave. They couldn't leave without him and Roman didn't want to do force him to do anything he didn't want to do. He exhaled slowly. "I'll stay and help."

A pair of warm brown eyes shot over to the larger man, confused. Seth didn't want his brothers staying here. They could die. He wanted them where they would be safe. Away from this chaos. Grey eyes met his and he knew he couldn't change anyone's mind no matter what. He sighed. "I'm with you too, Dean."

For the first time in what felt like forever, the Ohioan turned his gaze from the sky and looked at his brothers. He knew they were sacrificing a lot for a dying world and he didn't want them to be in harm's way, but he was glad they were going to be there by his side when the end came. A small grateful smile crossed his lips, his eyes shining with unshed tears. "Thank you," he whispered.

His brothers smiled back, Roman saying, "We're brothers-"

And Seth finished, "And brothers don't abandon each other."

He chuckled, remembering a time when the youngest Shield member did just that to move up the ladder of success. That felt like so long ago. He curled his fingers into a fist and held it out in front of him.

Without hesitation, his Shield brothers joined their fists with the Lunatic's. It was a show of their bond. A bond so strong that nothing in this world could ever break it, not even the end of the Earth. They turned back to the sky and the land before them.

"We'll fight for you, Mother, and save you!" Dean yelled to the sky.

"Or we'll die trying!" Seth added, his brown eyes on the sky as well.

"Believe That!" Roman finished.

The three smiled and together yelled, "Believe in the Shield!"

Their belongings were retrieved from the ship no long after, the captain and everyone on there thinking they were crazy for staying behind. No one stopped them, the looks they saw in their eyes was enough to stop anyone from saying a word. But there were some that had a change of heart and gathered their things to stay behind.

As the ship began to ascend into the dark sky overhead, a small group of people stood on the dying grassy knoll, watching it disappear into the clouds above. They turned to the three men that started this little revolution of sorts, silently asking what the first course of action would be and what they can do to help.

The Shield brothers smiled. This group was more than they expected. They didn't think anyone would have joined them in this impossible mission, but they were wrong. "Let's move out!" Dean yelled and started walking away from the spot with his sports bag. His brothers followed him and the people followed them.

The Lunatic wasn't sure if they could really do anything at this point to save Mother Earth, but he knew damn well that he would try. He had his brothers here and a group of people willing to help them. Hopefully their efforts wouldn't be in vain.

~xX-Xx~

*Author's Note: This is a lot longer than what I thought it would be (I mean, it's only two in a half pages, but still, longer than my original thought). I don't know if there's more to this or not (highly doubt it).

Ciao for now, faithful readers! =^.^=


End file.
